The Devil Made Me Do It
by Le Saint
Summary: In Ancient China, A Dark Warlord used Dark Forces to posses the Greatest Warrior's when at their weakest by any means. Put to rest for eternity he comes back, this time Po faces the same, will his mind and body be up for it. Or will he be the embodiement of evil. Evil Incarnate.


**Kung Fu Panda Belongs to Dreamworks Animation SKG. I Don't own anything except this story. **

It was a nice and bright sunny day, everything was going as it was supposed to go, the merchants showing off their good's, peddler's going on and on about saying their good's being the best in the whole Province. Worker's going about some dropping nails, a pig worker accidentally hitting his fellow worker in the head with a loud bonk, some bunny children laughing at the sight. And of course our good old Serving and Making his famous Noodles to customer's coming to his shop.

In the upper floor of the restaurant was a hulking, heavily breathing certain Panda. Although he wanted to help his father his father insisted that he take a rest or at least a short nap which both of them knew he needed. After all saving China from a psychotic pyromaniac peacock was a bit tough. He was snoring loudly and wheezed loudly almost whistling.

At the other end of the Village a certain group of good for nothing bandit's consisting of Boars and their leader's were assembling between huge trees and on a huge slope was a huge tent and a wagon, a cart and a broken wagon could be seen, probably snatched them from a poor merchant.

Knowing that the Furious Five Along with the Dragon Warrior just returned from defending China again, knowing that they will be weak and might not even have time to come to the aid of their townspeople, began to hatch a plan for a quick assault to the moneylender's in the village and a route for a quick getaway. Their leader's went into the Bandit Chief's tent for briefing.

One of them leaned on a nearby table, unfortunately it was almost broken, he heard a loud creak and then whoosh! He fell down making nearby armor racks fall down almost hitting him and the other's, the sudden loud crashes made the sentries to come inside Immediately, "It was just Feng, you know his clumsiness, please don't disturb us anymore if even such other rackets are made, also we don't want any of you to tip off our plan so just enjoy yourself with the others, 'Kay" said the Chief, "Okay Sir" replied the sentries and they went down the hill to their fellow bandit's below.

Just as they were planning, a huge boar crashed through the tent landing on the table, breaking it in half and a few million splinter's. "Wha…" exclaimed one of the leader's when a long pole of bamboo came tearing through the tent and hitting him right on the chin, tiny drops and even tinier drops of what you call sweat and saliva came flying through the air the resulting force made him crash to his nearby ally and the next with dust flying all throughout the tent.

"Super Trio's here" screamed Monkey.

"How did they find us?" cried one of the leader.

"Just because evil doesn't take a break it doesn't mean justice takes it too, Evil has its toll's" he replied

Then one of the leader's sheathed his sword with a not so ferocious cry, just then a blitz of white and green light came buzzing across the room and hit his face and his sword, and his face, and his sword, till he fell to the ground and his sword following him to the ground in three pieces and a Mantis was standing triumphantly over his body, looking back with a huge grin on his face "That's a name of a Singing group! You nincompoop! and if Po was here he would kick your ass for stealing his line" he said.

"Well he's resting that say's it all. I'm a better guardian and warrior of Justice and Kung Fu" Monkey replied with a Smug.

Just then the Bandit Chief tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Viper standing in his way, "Get out of the way little lady, I'm black belt in Origami!, I'll give you a beating which will make you feel pain in places in your body which you never knew you had.".

"Try me" replied Viper.

"Aaagh…" cried the Chief running towards her not sure whether or not to sign his death contract with the Master Viper, or make a dash for the exit.

"Down low!" cried viper and whipped him making him falling to the ground, and slithered across him, tying his hand with her body, "Too Slow" she said, which was replied with a groan of annoyance from the Chief.

Down the Camp some of the bandits watched the tent as it swayed, contracted and expanded and clanging of metals and huge thud's and a comedic cry of bruce lee's 'hayaa' was heard. "Gee.. must be a gruesome plan. huh" said one Boar sipping his drink, "Yup" replied the other. "A Masterplan"

"Shh.. they'll hear you, Monkey" said Viper.

"Oh.. What.. Oh. Sorry bout that, I just have a little bit of po inside me I guess, he.." the golden langur replied.

"You got that right, except his bodacious body" added Mantis laughing.

"You Guy's just tie them up, we have to take this bad boy back to Shifu and then we have to attend to Tigress and Crane." said Viper.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" they both replied.

"Wait what about Po?" asked Monkey.

"He has his dad, he's more than enough" said Viper.

"Your right.. Unghh.. Anyways I'll just pay him a visit after all of this is over" he replied while tying up three of the leader's who were knocked out, one of them was sticking his tongue out.

" , look at this, he look's kinda like Po when you paralyzed him with your acupuncture needles"

" , that's priceless, I guess he's got a small bit of Po in him too! " laughed Mantis.

They all had a hearty laugh, even the Chief laughed imagining the Dragon Warrior making a face like that.

When the laughter died down, they went back to the valley.

"Through the back" said Viper.

"Which one's the back?" asked Monkey

"The opposite of the Entrance, the one you just happenly tore through?.. Hmm? Get it?" said Viper frustratingly.

"Oh.. I Knew that, Just follow me you guys" said Monkey while running through the hole followed by Mantis.

"Hey. Wait you can't just leave me here, do you expect me to drag him all the way? Guys?... Sigh."

They were just too far to hear what they were told to do or they might just have ignored it

"Soooo… Miss How's your Super Trio team going" said the Chief with a sly smug.

"It's gonna be a long way, so just shut it, Okay, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures. I don't even like the name" she replied with a certain sternness in her face and voice.

"….Sigh. I guess I'm dragging you"

"Drag? She's planning to drag me all the way from here?" thought the Chief with a certain expression of anxiousness on his face.

"What about my fur? Huh? Hey.. hey!" then it all went black.

"Man I hate it when they just don't listen to me"

She looked longingly towards the Valley, Be well soon guy's she thought.

**So how was it? Like it? I'll make it an Ongoing Story, so there's more where that came from.**

**So Reader's Please, Kindly Review.**


End file.
